This invention relates to electrical couplings and systems.
The invention is more particularly concerned with couplings for making connection to an electrical conductor such as a busbar serving as a power supply rail.
In some applications, such as in some vehicle power supply systems, a pair of solid metal rods or busbars are connected to opposite terminals of a power supply. Electrical power is tapped off the bars at different points, for supply to different equipment, by means of couplings attached to the bars. Because of the high currents often involved, the couplings must make good electrical contact to ensure that resistance heating is kept to a minimum. The couplings are preferably also capable of being mounted readily on the busbars and removed from them to allow for maintenance, replacement or the addition of extra equipment. The couplings should also be robust and capable of withstanding vibration.